La ingenuidad de mi Amor
by EndouKida
Summary: A veces las circunstancias en las que la vida te ha dejado te hacen dudar si realmente habrá algo bueno si sigues en ella, pero como dicen "el que persevera alcanza" si no te das por vencido tu esfuerzo será recompensado. Historia de Kazemaru Ichirouta.


Hola~! Otra vez xD…. Aquí subo la siguiente historia completa de Enkaze que tengo, las demás están todas en proceso de terminación, corrección y edición, al menos las que tengo en mi poder xD… Primero que nada éste es un One Shot que nació de la inspiración de una noche cualquiera y que dio origen a dos partes, la segunda la subiré dentro de la semana porque aun estoy editando algunas partes, así que de momento les dejo esta primera parte (?). Dedicada a Violeta~! Se lo debía porque ella es la kaichou más genial de todas (?) xDD! Te quiero kaichou~! Aquí te dedico la primera parte para que luego no me odies en la segunda xDDDDU

Bueno, ahora les dejo el fic, que lo disfruten~

"_**Inevitable comienzo"**_

_¿Qué era de tu vida hasta la fecha? ¿Qué habías hecho de ella estos últimos 17 años? Era lo que te solías preguntar muy a menudo, no lograbas mantener una estabilidad en tu vida sentimental de alguna manera te las ingeniabas para que fracasaran una y otra vez, pero en cuanto a tus estudios era lo único que si podías mantener sin mucho esfuerzo aunque pertenecieras al grupo común de los chicos que no destacaban ni para bien ni para mal. Según tú habían dos cosas en las que si lograbas destacar bastante, la primera era en atletismo y en complementación tu bien formado cuerpo, tu físico sin lugar a dudar era más que atractivo y eso lo tenías más que claro por lo que muy a menudo lo usabas a tu favor._

_¿De qué te servía ser atractivo si no lograbas ser feliz? De nada. Efectivamente, ese era tu mayor anhelo Ichirouta, querías por al menos una vez en tu vida ser feliz con alguien que te valore por lo que eres y no por lo que has aprendido a hacer con tu experiencia o solo por su físico, ya harto de que te tomen y te usen para luego terminar solo nuevamente._

_Los días pasaban tan monótonos como de costumbre y la rutina parecía que te absorbería un día de estos y nadie lo notaría… después de todo a nadie creías importarle realmente y ese pensamiento, aunque lo negaras o no le tomaras el peso que realmente tenía, te afectaba y mucho._

_Las vacaciones de verano estaban tan cerca que casi no te percataste de lo rápido que se te pasó un semestre más, tú seguías con aquel estilo de vida apagado y aburrido, al parecer tus amigos notaron un leve cambio en un actitud diaria porque el día de hoy te lo han preguntado y tú como buen mentiroso lograste engañarles distrayendo sus atenciones con cosas tan triviales que aun te sorprende como logran ser engañados tan fácilmente por tus palabras. Llega la hora de entrar a clases otra vez y los exámenes parciales cubren toda tu maya de estudios por lo que matan todos tus posibles planes y tiempo libre ya que necesitas estudiar para mantener tu promedio aunque así no quieras._

_Particularmente ese día se te ha hecho muy agotador y eterno por lo demás; cuando al fin logras acabar con el examen te das cuenta que tus dos mejores amigos se encontraban afuera del salón ya, aparentemente ya habían terminado el examen, tú te quedaste de pie frente a ellos observándoles entre duda y curiosidad, mientras que ellos por su parte se miraban de manera cómplice y sin decirte absolutamente nada te toman de ambos brazos y te arrastran hasta los baños donde se aseguraron de que no había nadie más ahí; tú por tu parte no entendías nada de lo que ahí pasaba, soltaste un suspiro de cansancio y te dispusiste a marcharte pero tu peliverde amigo corrió tan rápido como pudo tirándose contra la puerta para así no dejarte salir, en ese instante tu mirada y poca atención con la que disponías fue captada por el otro chico amigo tuyo de cabellera plateaba el cual se colocó a tu lado con una tímida sonrisa… eso solo significaba una cosa, ellos tramaban algo y eso era una cosa que nadie le quitaría de la cabeza._

_Media hora después de aquel suceso en el baño lograste al fin marchar a tu casa, hoy te correspondía el aseo del salón pero tus amigos "voluntariamente" se quedaron por ti a cambio de que aceptaras acompañarles el viernes por la noche a una fiesta que realizaría el novio de tu peliplata amigo, Shirou en su casa._

_Viernes por la tarde, habían quedado de pasar a buscarte a tu casa, mientras tanto tú te debatías con que ropa ir a la susodicha fiesta. Te miras al espejo inseguro de la tenida que tenías puesta frente al espejo, ahora… ¿Llevar tu largo cabello suelto o tomado como de costumbre en tu coleta alta? Te cuestionaban mentalmente mientras seguías mirándote. Cansado te tumbaste sobre tu cama y sin darte cuenta caíste en los brazos de Morfeo el cual sin avisar te llevó. Un par de horas más tarde el sonido de tu móvil te hizo despertar de golpe y algo alterado, rápidamente buscaste aquel aparato y lo contestaste sin siquiera saber de quien se trataba pero ya tenías tus sospechas y tal como pensabas tus sospechas eran ciertas, Midorikawa era el autor de los gritos provenientes del otro móvil por lo que ya acostumbrado tuviste que alejar el aparato de tu oído o acabarías sordo. De lo poco que lograste entender era que se encontraban en la puerta de tu casa por lo que simplemente cortaste y te asomaste por la ventana del segundo piso y miraste y efectivamente, estaban tus dos amigos ahí parados, tú simplemente les saludaste con la mano y lanzaste tus llaves para que entraran, no te hacías problemas ya que vivías solo, cuando estuvieron en tu habitación notaste cierto nerviosismo en ellos, aunque no te extrañaba de Shirou ya que siempre era así cuando se trataba de su novio Goenji, pero el que te sorprendía de alguna forma era Midorikawa el cual siempre era más impulso que duda. Preferiste no hacer pregunta alguna, ya sospechabas algo y sinceramente ya estabas más que arrepentido de ir._

_A durar penas lograron llegar una hora más tarde a su destino, como era algo obvio Shirou iba primero ya que era la casa de su novio, sin duda una casa muy lujosa, de seguro iría mucha gente, se lograba notar por la magnitud de la decoración. Mientras que seguías a tus amigos mirabas el lugar con cada vez menos interés en haber asistido; ¿Qué haría él entre tanta gente desconocida? Shirou se alejó un poco para ir a saludar a su novio el cual caminaba hacia ellos y abrazarle, Ichirouta no deberías haber ido, pero ya estabas ahí y nada podías hacer más que girar el rostro con disimulo hacia Midorikawa que de seguro se sentía igual que tú, pero grande fue tu sorpresa al verle unos pasos más aya de ti acompañado de un chico pelirrojo de orbes verdes. Ahora todo estaba claro para ti, ¿No? Con cierta incomodidad te alejaste del lugar sin decir nada ya que sabías que tus amigos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados para notar tu ausencia. Tu destino era el baño, pero fue luego de caminar un par de metros que caíste en la cuenta de que no tenías ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban los famosos baños, sin duda tú noche no podía estar siendo "mejor". Decidiste seguir caminando, de seguro llegarías en algún momento o te encontrarías a alguien de camino. Ibas por un largo pasillo, de seguro te has perdido pero no quieres aceptarlo, distraído ibas caminando sin fijarte por donde ibas cuando siente que alguien choca contigo, cierras los ojos seguro de que caerías al suelo pero el golpe nunca lo sentirse por lo que curioso entreabriste tus orbes avellana para observar que sucedía pero luego se abrieron de golpe al darte cuenta que con la persona que habías chocado te había sujetado para que no cayeras, de la sorpresa te sonrojaste y te alejaste unos pasos para rápidamente disculparte, pero aquel chico te miraba con una extraña curiosidad, pero lo que más te llamó la atención fue su amplia y hermosa sonrisa más sus palabras "¿Estás bien?" hicieron que tu corazón se acelerara por primera vez, pasaste saliva para calmarte pero sentías que era inútil, no lograbas concentrarte y ser tú mismo, así que, para no dejar al chico sin respuesta tan solo asintió con su cabeza; de pronto el móvil del contrario comenzó sonar y se alejó unos pasos para contestar pero por alguna razón aquel chico no te quitaba la mirada de encima a lo que tú simplemente correspondías inconcientemente, Ichirouta ¿Qué pasa? Ese comportamiento no era para nada común en ti, pero toda intención de regaño hacia tu persona fue interrumpido a la "melodiosa" voz de Midorikawa que se acercaba a paso rápido a ti, dejaste de mirar al castaño que se encontraba frente a ti para prestarle atención a tu amigo que era experto en llegar en el momento menos indicado, pero para tu sorpresa no venía solo, sino con aquel chico pelirrojo de amable sonrisa y de orbes esmeraldas que hace un rato atrás captaba la completa atención y sonrisas del peliverde. La situación cada vez se volvía más obvia a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la fiesta ya estaba por comenzar, miraste a tu amigo el cual había comenzado un juego de miradas con el pelirrojo, tú como siempre fingiste no ver aquello y le preguntaste por él a lo que tu amigo se tensó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono carmín, de cierta manera lo suponías pero no quitaba el hecho de que te sorprendiera. El chico pelirrojo se acercó a ti un poco más pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro y se presentó como Kiyama Hiroto, más lo que escuchaste después te hizo evidenciar tu sorpresa, el chico se autodenominaba el novio de tu peliverde amigo, tú por inercia le miraste y su evidente sonrojo te dio la respuesta que buscabas, al final solo sonreíste ya que de alguna manera eras feliz por tu amigo, recordaste que no estabas solo y te volteaste rápidamente presentándote ante el castaño y el pelirrojo, los chicos te sonrieron y el misterioso castaño reveló su identidad … Endou Mamoru, tu corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, crees que eres el ser más patético por emocionarte con tan solo su nombre, pero no te importa, tu boba sonrisa claramente "disimulada" dice que poco y nada te importa la opinión del resto pero logras recuperar tu compostura ya que la voz de Goenji capta las atenciones de todos avisándoles que la fiesta dará inicio._

_Te encontrabas con tus dos amigos, los cuales conversaban muy animadamente mientras que tú estabas sin estar, sumido por completo en tus pensamientos, ¿Qué sucede Ichirouta? ¿Qué no eras tú el que siempre decía que el amor a primera vista no existía? Ahora lo estabas experimentando en carne propia por primera vez, aunque claro, aun te niegas a aceptarlo. Nunca en tu vida te habías enamorado, inconcientemente te habías predispuesto a cerrar las puertas de tu corazón para evitar ser dañado por aquellos sujetos que solo buscaban tu cuerpo, y aunque, en más de una ocasión dijiste no, tus palabras no fueron escuchadas y no te quedó más remedio que agachar la cabeza y no pensar en ello deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido y que la bondad del mismo te ayudara a olvidar. Que contradicción, ¿No? Deseabas ser amado pero al mismo tiempo te cerrabas a que alguien tomara la oportunidad de enamorarte._

_Las voces de tu amigos te hicieron volver en sí, se veían algo preocupados por tu comportamiento por lo que te disculpaste con una boba sonrisa claramente incómoda al tiempo que te alejabas de ellos con la excusa de ir por algo de beber, te tomó solo unos instante descubrir donde se encontraban las gaseosas pero al observar el panorama por un momento quisiste abandonar esa idea ya que para lograr llegar debías atravesar todo un grupo de chicas del tipo que más odiabas, lo reconocías a distancia y eso te perturbaba; junto a ellas la gran piscina que adornaba aquel hermoso y amplio jardín en el que se realizaba aquella fiesta, te calmaste y simplemente avanzaste con un leve mal presentimiento en el pecho, te tensaste cuando aquellas féminas te analizaron con sus "curiosas" miradas pero te aliviaste cuando dejaron de prestarte atención, pero aquel presentimiento de haber tomado una mala decisión seguía presente. No te equivocabas, tu presentimiento el cual prácticamente nunca fallaba se volvió realidad, pero para cuando lo notaste ya era demasiado tarde, alguien muy cerca de ti dejó caer tu cuerpo para sumergirlo en la fría agua de la piscina, tu simplemente cerraste tus ojos y buscaste mantener algo de oxígeno contigo en un acto reflejo, tensaste tu cuerpo cuando el agua envolvió tu cuerpo, te desesperaste y tus brazos se agitaban con desespero abriste tus ojos pensando que no lograrías llegar al fondo para impulsarte y salir, nadie te ayudaría y lo sabías. Entre el movimiento agitado del agua causado por ti te percataste que todo el mundo se encontraba de pie a la orilla, mirándote, como si fueses un espectáculo más de aquella entretenida fiesta menos para ti. Todos reían aunque tú no encontrabas gracia alguna en ello, ¿Quién podría reírse de si mismo en esa situación? El aire comenzaba a faltarte y tu cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado, ¿Acaso todo terminaría ahí, así? Usaste un último movimiento con tus brazos buscando salir a la superficie, fue entonces que tu súplica de ayuda fue escuchada y alguien cogió tu mano sacándote del agua; aun te encontrabas conciente pero no lograbas mover tu cuerpo a voluntad aun, se sentía tan pesado y tú culpabas el exceso de agua en tu ropa. Los gritos de preocupación de tus amigos lograron llegar a tus oídos los cuales al parecer recién se habían percatado de lo sucedido, entonces… ¿Quién te sacó del agua? Sentías a alguien estar tan cerca de ti que jurarías que estabas en los brazos de alguien que luego te recostaba sobre el suelo pero su cercanía no disminuía, sino más bien sentías claramente una suave respiración en tu rostro y pequeñas gotas de agua acariciar tu rostro; entreabriste tus ojos con la poca fuerza que ibas recuperando y lo viste, aquel castaño de hermosa sonrisa estaba ahí mirándote y acercándose a ti cada vez más, a tu rostro llegaron los colores de golpe, él lo notó, lo sabes porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que las tuyas pero la diferencia fue que tú te quedaste inmóvil y el continuó avanzando completando el contacto entre ambos, tu estómago fue preso de los nervios y tu rostro cada vez más era preso de la vergüenza, tu mente fue reseteada como quien elimina información con un simple botón.. Estático por aquellos cálidos labios sentías como tu corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y descontrol. Un murmullo comenzó a oírse y tú obligadamente tuviste que despertar de tu ensueño y moviste tus brazos haciendo leves quejidos por lo que el castaño se alejó de ti rápidamente, aquel sonrojo que viste en sus mejillas había desaparecido, él tuyo comenzó a controlarse hasta desaparecer pero no del todo, tosiste un poco y buscaste ponerte de pie, aquel castaño aun te miraba sin decir palabra alguna y tú le mirabas a él con cierto nerviosismo aun y con disimulo. El dueño de casa llegó con tu peliplata amigo para verificar que todo estuviese en orden, te llevó a ti y al chico castaño, Endou, hasta el interior de la casa para prestarles ropa seca._

_Minutos de silencio inundaban aquella amplia habitación, segundos que duraban una eternidad, de esos que solo aparecían en los peores momentos de tu vida, aunque en esta ocasión era el momento más incómodo de tu corta vida. ¿Por qué te había besado? Era lo que querías saber, la curiosidad te carcomía por dentro, tan ansioso por una respuesta, tan inquieto por su simple presencia, tan descontrolado… aquel castaño te sacaba de ritmo sin esfuerzo alguno y eso te perturbaba cada vez más. Ya no sabes que hacer, que dilema. Aquel castaño rompió el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba provocando que tus nervios volvieran a ti y como consecuencia tu cuerpo se tensara, sonreíste de manera estúpida producto de tu desconcentración, mirabas fijamente al suelo porque sabías que la mirada del castaño se posaba en ti. Nuevos minutos de silencio. ¿Acaso era una especie de tortura psicológica? El castaño viendo que tú no ibas a cambiarte decidió entrar primero al baño y cambiarse la ropa mojada. Cuando el chico desapareció de tu alcance visual suspiraste aliviado de cierta forma y te regañabas internamente por tu absurdo comportamiento, de seguro se arrepiente de haberte ayudado, te deprimes fácilmente, vuelves a suspirar y sin pensar en ello comenzaste a secar tu cabello con la toalla junto a ti, luego te pusiste de pie y te quitaste la playera empapada en agua que traías puesta para colocarte una del pelicrema pero en ese instante el castaño salió del baño avisándote que ya podías entrar, te sobresaltaste y el se sorprendió, notaste como te miraba y te avergonzaste por alguna extraña razón, el desvió su mirada cuando se percató de tu incomodidad mientras que tú tomabas todas tus cosas junto a la ropa seca y entrabas rápidamente al baño encerrándote dentro, mientras pasabas a su lado notaste que él sonreía de manera nerviosa y sus mejillas nuevamente se habían tornado de aquel rojizo color, él no dijo más nada y tú simplemente te dejaste caer en silencio detrás de la puerta abrazando tus piernas, buscabas calmarte pero era inútil, aquel sonrojo te dejaba descontrolado en demasía. ¿En qué piensas Ichirouta? Te sientes más que confundido, apenas le conoces y prácticamente solo sabes su nombre, que salvó tu vida hace poco y que te besó, aun te preguntas porque… pero el valor escapa de ti como para ir y preguntárselo directamente. Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que le conoces y tu cabeza está hecha un lío, no entiendes nada y no logras pensar con calma, en pocas palabras, eres un completo desastre._

_Ambos caminaban en completo silencio, se notaba que el castaño se sentía incómodo por no poder hablar, quizás por respeto a ti o simplemente esperaba que dijeras la primera palabra, te armaste de valor y le agradeciste su ayuda en la piscina pero la vergüenza al recordar el beso te quería hacer pasar un mal rato por lo que bajaste la mirada, él te observaba eso aumentaba la tensión en ti y lo más seguro era que pensara lo patético que debías verte en ese instante pero grande fue tu sorpresa al escuchar aquellas cálidas palabras de aliento que te daba solo a ti acompañadas de esa gran sonrisa con la que lo conociste horas atrás. Tu corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir rápido, si sigues así de seguro que te quedas sin corazón en cualquier momento._

_Las horas pasaron de forma amena y tranquila, al fin lograste controlar tus emociones frente al castaño el cual por alguna razón no te dejó solo en lo que quedaba de noche, tus amigos te observaban con el disimulo que los caracterizaba pero sin hacer comentario alguno, lograste sonreír e incluso reír con aquella sonrisa de tu acompañante, a veces sentías más de una mirada sobre ti y no precisamente de agrado pero preferiste no prestar atención y disfrutar esa noche única y especial para ti. La hora de irse llegó, hace ya tiempo que no llegabas a tu casa a las cinco de la mañana, ibas en silencio sentado en el asiento del copiloto, no hacía falta decir lo nervioso que ibas, ahora estaban solos, tus amigos se pasaron de listos y "sugirieron" que sea Endou quien te llevara de regreso a casa, luego se los harías saber. Él te miraba y sonreía de vez en cuando mientras te hablaba de cosas triviales pero que para ti eran lo más interesante sin duda alguna; no querías llegar a casa pero tampoco podías decirlo, claramente no querías que el chico pensara mal de ti, soltaste un suspiro al ver que ya habían llegado, debías bajarte y dejar en manos del destino su próximo encuentro, eso te desanimó un poco pero no lo diste a relucir, lo que menos querías era opacar aquella radiante sonrisa que el castaño te regalaba cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad. El auto estuvo estacionado por casi 5 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, aquel silencio incómodo de antes ahora se había vuelto bastante acogedor y comprensivo con los, pero tú como siempre arruinando el momento dijiste adiós y agradeciste su amabilidad una vez más y sin esperar respuesta alguna bajaste cerrando la puerta mientras que buscabas tus llaves y entrar a casa pero fuiste detenido por el castaño que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te sujetaba con suavidad del brazo, volteaste a verle con algo de sorpresa, él te miraba y tú a él, nuevo juego de miradas; él te preguntó si te sentías bien, al parecer aun estaba preocupado por ti, si Ichirouta, el castaño estaba más que preocupado y era por eso que se quedó a tu lado para animarte, tus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un tono carmín, al parecer te agradaba mostrarle lo débil que eras… pero ante aquella mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa que le había dedicado toda la noche, ¿Quién no sucumbía ante tal imagen? Bajaste la mirada con tu boba sonrisa con notorio nerviosismo, él sonrió cálidamente, el chico parecía un sol en tu amargado mundo el cual iluminaba todo a su paso con aquella sonrisa. Debido a tu silencio él te dejó saber que quería volverte a ver, eso te sorprendió una vez más y tu sonrojo simplemente lo dejó saber intensificándose, tus manos temblaron al sentir el contacto con las del castaño, tu mirada lenta y tímidamente subió hasta la mirada que te apresaba y te hacía sentir tan pequeño a su lado, quedabas sin defensa ante el chico, termina de aceptarlo Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru te estaba cambiando y tú ni cuenta te diste, ¿Dudas de él? Ya no tienes tiempo y las opciones para ti solo se han reducido a una, has perdido ante él. _

_Había pasado ya una hora desde que te encontrabas dentro de tu casa, aun seguías sentado tras la puerta de entrada, abrazabas tus piernas como cuando te sentías desprotegido y vulnerable, debes recuperarte rápido o el sol te encontrará así. Tus dedos acariciaban tu mejilla con sutileza, aun estaban sonrojadas pero no por el hecho de lo que el castaño le había dicho, sino que al irse besó aquella mejilla con tanto cuidado que aun lograbas sentir el roce de sus labios en tu piel, de tan solo recordarlo tu piel se erizaba, ahora rozabas superficialmente tus labios donde te besó por primera vez, pero debes recordar que no era un beso sino "respiración boca-boca", después de todo el chico quería salvar tu vida muy conciente de que tú estabas despierto y ahora que hacías memoria nunca te convidó de su aire, aquello simplemente te hizo enrojecer aun más, que gracioso te veías. Tú mirada irradiaba felicidad, se siente bien, ¿No? Si, ahora lo sabes, has conocido lo que es ser feliz con algo tan simple como eso, ¿Patético? No, para ti era lo más hermoso del mundo._

_Día Lunes, ya estabas mucho más calmado y habías logrado controlarte nuevamente, aunque le habías dado tu número de móvil al castaño y él a ti ninguno de los dos se llamó, tú no querías molestarle si no tenías ni siquiera tema de conversación y él, no tenías idea. Ya podías ver la entrada de tu escuela y a tus dos amigos parados mirando al interior con asombro, te extrañaste pero no prestaste atención y simplemente continuaste caminando, varios de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar te miraban de manera extraña, no entendías que era lo que pasaba, los papeles en el suelo de la entrada captaron tu atención ya que nunca había papeles en el suelo pero parecían recién lanzados, te agachaste a recoger uno, pero al mirarlo quedaste helado, tus amigos se acercaron a ti sin decir nada, tampoco entendían quien había hecho aquello. Tus orbes avellana se cristalizaron, no decías nada ni tampoco te movías, tu cuerpo tembló débilmente, no dejabas de ver aquella fotografía… salías tú en día de la fiesta pero no era una foto cualquiera, sino que era el momento captado en el que Endou te besaba y sobre ella un texto en el que te trataban como lo peor, no soportaste el murmullo y las críticas de los demás y simplemente te echaste a correr encerrándote en uno de los baños, tus amigos te siguieron e intentaron sacarte de ahí pero no lo lograron, preocupados por ti no sabían que hacer, tú mientras llorabas les dijiste que te dejaran tranquilo en un grito desesperado, ellos guardaron silencio y obedecieron, tú llorabas de rabia, humillación, te sentías traicionado, desprotegido y más que vulnerable en el momento, pensaste en llamarlo, pero rápidamente desechaste la idea, no sabías en que pensar, que hacer o como actuar._

_Una hora completa pasó desde que estuviste llorando, tus ojos ya dolían y tu rostro bañado en lágrimas, tu cuerpo temblaba por ratos y sentías que ya fuerzas no te quedaban para nada, tu llanto había menguado y ya te sentías más calmado pero no tenías ganas de salir de ahí, pero sin siquiera imaginártelo volviste a escuchar aquella voz que nunca en tu vida podrías confundir jamás. ¿Qué demonios hacía Endou aquí? Era lo que te cuestionabas y nuevamente tu mente quedaba confusa y en blanco, su voz se oía preocupada, eso te alteró otra vez, le pediste que se marchara y el no accedió y prácticamente te obligó a salir del baño o tiraría la puerta, tú para evitar problemas quitaste el seguro a la puerta y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver tu tan deplorable estado en el que te encontrabas, tus ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes nuevamente al verle aquella expresión tan triste y culpable que tenía en el rostro. Él extendió sus brazos y tú te volviste un niño pequeño en busca de protección, te acogió con cariño y tú te aferraste a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello y tus mejillas volvieron a sentir tus cristalinas lágrimas saladas al rodar por ellas las que luego se perdían entre las ropas del castaño; cuando lograste calmarte soltaste un leve suspiro mientras te separabas un poco del abrazo del chico, él te miraba con cariño, algo extraño te hacía sentir, pero sin duda algo mucho mejor a lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando estuviste un poco más presentable o por lo menos sin lágrimas en el rostro el castaño te llevó hasta la dirección de tu escuela, sin duda el castaño iba a hacer algo que tú nunca hubieses hecho. Cuando lograron llegar te diste cuenta que no solo estaban tus dos amigos sino también Goenji y Hiroto acompañándoles. Tan solo los observaste con dudas e inseguridad y ellos te sonreían en señal de que todo saldría bien. Endou hizo saber su llegada al lugar ya que Hiroto había puesto al tanto de la situación y el porque estaban ellos ahí sin ser parte de aquella escuela. Endou al entrar te llevó consigo pero no solo te dejó entrar sino más bien te obligó a hacerlo porque te llevaba de la mano, tú ibas más que nervioso y solo mirabas al suelo, después de todo no llevabas una cara muy presentable, nadie la tendría después de haber llorado sin parar por una hora. Él se presentó diciendo que pertenecía a la Escuela Raimon, sin duda una escuela muy prestigiosa que con tan solo nombrarla imponía respeto ya que no cualquier alumno lograba ingresar a ella. Expuso el caso ante el director con total dominio y seguridad en sus palabras, tú tan solo guardabas silencio y le mirabas más que asombrado. Todo indicaba que el castaño poseía un don para convencer a las personas, el director sin duda ni opción se disculpó por parte de la escuela por haber publicado aquella fotografía y asegurando que aquello no se quedaría así._

_Caminaban por los pasillos de tu escuela como si del patio se tratara, debido a sus uniformes llamaban la atención de todos los alumnos que se asomaban por los pasillos a observarles, Shirou iba acompañado de su novio Goenji, Midorikawa junto a Hiroto que lo llevaba tomado del hombro y por último ibas tú junto a Endou los cuales iban delante de tus amigos, no podías negar que te sentías nervioso ante la mirada de todos los de tu escuela, él te miraba de reojo, tú sonreías un tanto feliz porque el chico te había defendido, te sobresaltaste de pronto al llegar a la entrada de tu escuela producto a que el castaño te sostuvo de las manos y se puso frente a ti, le miraste sonrojado nuevamente y con el corazón acelerándose poco a poco, él te dedica una nueva sonrisa y tu sientes que todo a tu alrededor desaparece quedando solo con el chico frente a ti, tus mejillas color carmín iban lentamente intensificando su color y un brillo diferente apareció en tu mirada, no sabías lo que pasaba pero tampoco querías una respuesta, solo necesitabas vivir ese momento para no arrepentirte luego. Él te susurra algo al oído y tus lágrimas te traicionan y vuelven a aparecer rodando por tus mejillas recientemente secas, él se preocupa pero tú le sonríes como nunca antes lo habías hecho, le has sorprendido porque sus orbes castañas se abren un poco más de lo normal y sus mejillas se adornan con un tenue sonrojo, similar al primero que viste en él días atrás. Sabes que todo esto es repentino y puede que incluso te estés apresurando con ello, pero tus deseos te superan y no piensas en nada más que estar con aquella persona frente a ti que ha logrado en tan poco tiempo hacerte perder la cabeza y el corazón. Te abrazas a él y aceptas intensificando tu llanto._

_Aunque quisieras resistirte a su encanto no puedes hacer nada, sin permiso tu corazón había entregado su llave que por tanto tiempo tuvo en cautiverio entregándosela sin reparo al castaño el cual entró en él sin consultarte. Tus sentimientos poco a poco iban floreciendo, te hacías cómplice de tus sentimientos por él… ahora sabías lo lindo que se sentía el entregarse a alguien que correspondiera tus sentimientos. _

_Aquel lunes sería un día que jamás olvidarías, tu historia con el castaño daba inicio en ese momento y el pacto era sellado con el primero beso correspondido. _

_**Fin.**_

_Bueno! Aquí el fin de esta historia, es el primer fic que subo en segunda persona, aunque tengo varios con el mismo formato, espero que sea de su agrado, tal vez no se nota pero me encanta el EnKaze (?), próximamente estaré subiendo la segunda parte de este… largo one shot xDDD en un principio no lo iba a hacer tan largo pero traté de resumirlo un poco xDUu._

_Y eso~ no se que más decirles, me encanta Inazuma~ (?) xDD! Saludos~_


End file.
